Paint of Home
by bleachdalilah
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime are paired up for a group project in art - Oneshot - Will later be converted to be multi-chapter - High school AU


**Paint of Home**

Orihime walked into her art class, excited for the new project. All the students were being paired up with someone, of the teacher's choice, who they did not know very well. They were going to have to meet up outside of school to work together at least twice a week for one month. This was supposed to be fun, and a way for everyone to get to know someone new, since Ms. Takemura noticed that there were particular cliques in the room, everyone only sitting with who they knew.

This sounded like a great idea to Orihime! There were so many nice students in her class who she wanted to get to know but hadn't yet had a chance. What better way than this? There was Anna, with mousy brown hair and light grey eyes, who was so friendly to anyone who spoke to her, and Violette, who was very shy, but was an amazing artist, and very kind to those who she spoke to.

When Ms. Takemura began calling out names of partners, Orihime slowly grew more and more excited. She cringed though, as she heard the next group; Violette and the most obnoxious boy in the class, Grimmjow, nicknamed Grimm, who sauntered cockily over to her and immediately began pestering her. She seemed to be growing slowly more anxious as Grimm flirted, joked and harassed her.

Orihime's mind began to wander, as she thought of ideas for the project. _Maybe we could cut out faces and glue them to pictures of things like animals and mayo jars. _She was suddenly drawn from her thoughts as she heard her name; "Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schiffer, you two are a pair."

She thought for a moment, looking around the room, attempting to attach a face to the name. She knew she had heard the name before. The question was, where?

Her eyes suddenly grew very wide as they connected with vibrant yet empty emerald eyes. Ulquiorra Schiffer. One of the members of the gang in their town called the Espada.

He looked different than she would imagine a gang member. He was one of (if not) the only students to wear the formal overcoat that could be worn with the school uniform. Most just wore the usual button up shirt. Few had even bothered to _purchase _the overcoat, let alone _wear_ it.

He had ivory skin which highly contrasted his long, ebony hair. His emerald eyes were large and bordered by long black eyelashes. He sat with perfect posture, minus that his hands were stuffed into his pockets. He rose elegantly, and strode over to her table, which was now vacant, as everyone had gone to meet their partners.

She didn't know very much about him, but that almost made him more frightening. He was mysterious and a man created solely of contrast. The other members, one at least knew what they were getting into by approaching them.

Grimm was obnoxious, hotheaded and cocky. Nnoitora was flat-out creepy and every girl shied away from him in the halls. He was known for harassing women. Both have been in trouble with the school, and quite often the law, as well, for fighting, and Nnoitora for sexual harassment.

His large eyes followed her as he walked, never breaking contact. He sat down and finally looked away for a moment, before he (albeit reluctantly) pulled his right hand from his pocket and lifted it to shake hers.

Hand trembling slightly, she raised hers to meet his, and shook it lightly.

_He's nothing like the other gang members. He's actually kinda polite…_

"Woman. What days are suitable for you?" Although it was a question, the way he said it, it sounded more like a statement, or a command.

_So much for polite…_

"Uh... it's uhm... Orihime. And... Well, I have work at the bakery on Mondays and Tuesdays, but other than that I'm usually free. Does that work for you?" It was so hard to talk to him. He was extremely unapproachable and quite intimidating with his vibrant, empty eyes.

"I am unavailable for one hour after school releases daily. On Saturdays I am also unavailable until 1pm. We may meet in my home or in the park." His voice was crisp and monotone. He sounded as though he had lived many more years than his face would show. As though he had seen corruption and he had locked it, and everything else out.

He was bare and emotionless, and like a canvas that had once had dark scenes painted on it, then covered with blank white paint, in hopes of hiding the past.

"O-okay. How about Wednesdays and Saturdays you could stop by my apartment to pick me up after you are finished with what you have to do? At least until I can remember how to get to your house… You have a car, right?" She was pretty sure she had seen him and the other gang members filing out of a car, him gliding out of the driver's seat.

Orihime tore a piece off of a piece of scrap paper that was covered in paint, and wrote her phone number and address down before handing it to him with shaky hands.

"Here. This way, you can call me before you leave so I can be ready to go."

"Yes, that sounds like an intelligent idea. Maybe you are not the trash I had believed you to be." His emerald orbs portrayed no emotion as he said it, assuring Orihime that he was not joking (though he didn't seem like the humorous type anyways).

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and all the students flooded from their classes and into the halls, all rushing to return home and enjoy their weekend. Grimm suddenly appeared beside Orihime, a large venomous grin spread across his face.

"Have fun with the Emospada in there, _princess._" He seemed to spit the last word, before releasing a roaring laugh and sauntering away to meet up with Nnoitora and Ulquiorra.

_This is going to be really, really bad…_

**ooOooOooOoo**

Orihime awoke with a start to the loud ringing of her phone. She dragged herself from the bed, pulling the covers with her, and trudged to the phone, which was sitting on its base, in the kitchen. She picked it up and groggily answered.

"Hhhello? *yawn* Oh! Ulquiorra! Uh, yeah, I'm ready; just give me a sec. Five minutes? Okay, sounds great."

Orihime threw the phone back onto its base and ran to the bathroom, nearly face-planting after tripping over the blankets that had fallen to her ankles. She grabbed an outfit off the washing machine and got dressed, then tore a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth. She glanced out the bathroom door and back into the kitchen, looking at the clock on the stove. How had she slept until one o'clock? Of course, this was just her luck. She straightened her skirt and pulled up the thigh-high socks before putting on a pair of ballet flats.

The doorbell rang, and she re-straightened her hair and shirt before opening the door. Ulquiorra was dressed more casual than what he wore to school, but still looked very formal. He wore a White button up shirt with a crisp collar and the sleeves down to where the buttoned at the ends of his wrists. She hadn't noticed yesterday, but he seemed to have a scar at the base of his throat.

"Woman." Ulquiorra knocked Orihime from her trance and stared at her for a moment before continuing. "You have toothpaste across your top. Do you wish to change?"

Orihime looked down, suddenly seeing the long drip of white paste down her shirt. "Oh gosh! Uh, yeah, one sec. You can come in if you'd like."

Ulquiorra looked inside the apartment and saw the blankets pooled on the kitchen floor, and stared up at the resident of the house. "I would rather stand out here. Hurry, woman."

Orihime shrugged and ran back to her room, pulling out another shirt that would match her skirt. She quickly pulled it on, dropping the soiled one in the bathroom as she walked back out.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Sorry about that." Orihime scratched her head in embarrassment. He looked upset, and with his lack of emotions, if she could _see _that he was upset, she had really messed up.

He turned quickly on his heel and began walking down the stairs away from her apartment. Orihime grabbed her bag and locked the door as she walked out, running down the steps to catch back up.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of an elegant black car, opening the passenger door and stepping to the side to allow Orihime to enter the car. She blushed and slid into the seat. No one had ever done that for her before. She mumbled a thank you when he closed her door and walked around to the other side and got in.

The engine purred to life, and they drove off down the street. Orihime was surprised as the houses grew further apart and the ocean came into view, until the car slowed and pulled up to a large gate. Ulquiorra raised his hand to the visor and pressed a small button, and the gate glided open.

At the end of the long, paved driveway was a massive white house with black shutters. Orihime's jaw dropped as she looked, the car slowly pulling closer before driving around the back and pulling into a garage that was bigger than her apartment.

When the engine cut, they both exited the car, Orihime grabbing her bag before slowly walking up next to Ulquiorra.

"If you do not close your mouth, a fly is sure to enter." Ulquiorra's monotone cut through Orihime's wonder. She clamped her mouth shut and looked down at her toes to hide the color rising to her face.

"S-sorry, I just haven't been to a house this big before. It's gorgeous." Orihime continued looking all around her, but stopped when she saw the beautiful view of the water. There was a small peninsula sticking out, but other than that, all that could be seen was the miles of water under the bright sun.

"Woman, we must go inside to work on our project now. There is not time for ogling at the moment." Ulquiorra continued to the house, stopping at the door to be sure Orihime was still behind him.

When he opened the door, he entered first and held the door open. When Orihime was inside the house he released the door and it slid closed. Ulquiorra removed his shoes, so Orihime followed suit and did the same.

Ulquiorra turned to ask if Orihime wanted something to eat, but was cut off by the sound of Orihime's stomach growling. She blushed crimson as he turned and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some snacks and beverages and began exiting the room when a tall man entered and blocked their way.

"Ulquiorra, you did not tell me you were having company this afternoon. If you would have told me I could have had someone prepare something better than canned beverages and sandwiches.

"Hello, Sosuke. I told mother, I have an art project where my partner and I must work together off of school grounds. She will be here Wednesdays and Saturdays for one month."

Orihime suddenly felt very small in a room of giants as tension grew between Ulquiorra and his step-father.

"Hello there, miss. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I apologize for my son" "_Step-_son." Ulquiorra interjected, "yes, that is correct. He is my stepson. As I was _saying, _I apologize for his cold behavior. If you need anything, I insist you ask me or my wife, Cirucci." Sosuke bowed lightly and looked sweetly at Orihime. There was something not right though, as though it were a honey coated dagger.

"T-thank you, sir, but I think I'm alright. Ulquiorra has been fine." She looked to Ulquiorra, hoping for some help. His face was beginning to show signs of annoyance as he motioned for Orihime to follow him

"Oh, and _Ulquiorra, _do not forget the rules of having female guests in this house" Sosuke called after them as they exited the kitchen.

"Well he's um… Interesting…" Orihime mused, trying to start a conversation.

"I apologize for his actions. I will be leaving this house as soon as I am of age, and will no longer be forced to deal with his incompetence." Ulquiorra glared ahead of him as they ventured through the immense house. The halls were decorated with elegant paintings and prints.

When they reached his room, Ulquiorra opened his door, and light poured into the hallway. The room was large and spacious, as everything else of the house. He walked to the other end of the room, his socked feet silent on the hardwood floor. He reached for the tall, white windowed doors. Sheer white curtains fluttered in the cool spring breeze as Ulquiorra stepped onto the patio.

"Woman, do you wish to join me, or would you rather stand in the doorway all afternoon?" Ulquiorra set the cold beverages and snacks on a small table, and turned to the easel which held a partially completed painting.

Orihime walked into the room, watching the way her toes pressed onto the floor. Ulquiorra unclipped the painting from the easel and set it against the railing.

"It's beautiful," Orihime murmured, looking at the painting, now propped up.

"This is how I keep occupied, as Sosuke does not allow me out as often as I would enjoy. This is a release from the tensions of this house. Help yourself to the sandwiches. You appear to not have had time to eat before we left your apartment. I will return shortly." Ulquiorra walked back inside the house and disappeared.

Orihime reached for a sandwich and sat down at the table. She ate slowly and enjoyed the feel of the breeze on her face. When Ulquiorra returned, the small glass was now filled with crystal clear water. He opened a box of paints, and sat down across from Orihime.

"What do you think would be a suitable idea for this group assignment?" It was slowly becoming easier for Orihime to listen to and understand him. Questions stopped sounding like statements, and emotions were easier to decode.

They sat on the patio, Orihime talking, coming up with ideas, all to be shot down by Ulquiorra. Apparently, he didn't like her idea to paste human faces on animal bodies. This continued for two more weeks, before they finally reached a good idea.

"Well, how about the sunset out here? You seem to enjoy it out here, and… this has sorta become an escape for me, as well. It's so relaxing out here." Orihime smiled as she looked to Ulquiorra.

His large green eyes blinked in surprise. "You… think of the patio of my room to be, relaxing to you? If that is so, then that would seem to be the best plan."

Orihime smiled brightly and stood from the small table. "Well, then let's get started! We only have two more weeks, ya know."

Ulquiorra stood smoothly and pulled his hands from his pockets. "Yes, woman, I am aware."

"Dear _God. _I am sure you know what my name is! Are you incapable of referring to me by my own name?" Orihime smiled as she stared at Ulquiorra. She had been mocking him, his tone of voice, and she was sure he knew it.

"I do not appreciate your humor, _Orihime._" Was Ulquiorra… smirking? He was! The man who never showed emotion, never smiled or laughed, was _smirking_ at her!

Orihime laughed and walked to the easel and picked up a paintbrush. She painted part of the sky, before gasping and running down the steps to the yard. She grabbed a handful of grass and ran back up the steps. Ulquiorra was giving her an incredulous look. This _girl _just ran into his yard, plucked some grass from his yard, and was now holding a dirty clump in her hand.

"What do you plan on doing with _that? _This is a painting, is it not?"

Orihime laughed and pulled the blades of grass away from their dirty roots. She began pressing it into the paint on the canvas.

"_**Woman. **__What. _Are you _doing?" _Ulquiorra was thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh come on, grumpy! It's the peninsula, out there! See?" Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and pulled him toward her to show the strip of land she had created on the canvas.

"I see. I had not thought to use other media."

They finished the painting, and brought it into class.

Ms. Takemura was pleasantly surprised when she saw the painting, and the new friendship that had formed. _This _was the purpose of the assignment.

A/N: I know that this cuts off extremely abruptly. That is going to be changed soon, but I wanted to get _something _up as I have not posted in for_ever _and I was supposed to keep the story below ten pages, and I was very short on time (technically I had a month and a half, but I am the worst about procrastination so I had a little under two days). Tell me what you guys think about it so far! Im not sure whether I am going to leave this up as a one-shot and have a separate story for the multi-chapter version, but that will be decided later; probably much later (The middle of June when I'm out of school).

11


End file.
